in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Beware the Hooks
Pearl and Marina have gone away for a vacation, so Galaximus, Squidkiller, and Luna Loud (?) have decided to do them a favor - take their place for the time being. But they did not mention another part of the deal - namely, their hypnotic tunes! Can Luna find out this scheme in time and break it to Inkopolis before she, and the Inklings, are nothing more than Galactic Army minions? Cast *Galaximus *Squidkiller *Luna Loud *Jenny *Jack *Nebula *Pearl (Inkling) *Marina *Lisa Loud *John *Jerry *Titus Story One day, at Galaximus's Lair- the evil orange-haired fiend is once again cooking up a scheme. By- watching Off the Hook perform? *'Galaximus: '''Hmph- those two think they are above it all. Performing with their off-key rapping! Why, they respect them more than they respect me- the Goddess of Inklings! They do the news, host Splatfests, and are beloved by each and every resident of Inkopolis! Heck, I could best them in rapping with my mad skills! I- ''*she stops, and after a few seconds of thinking, she gains a smirk on her face* ''Oh, I feel an idea coming on! Heh heh heh! Squidkiller! *'Squidkiller: What?! *'Galaximus: '''Get ready- we are going out for a day on the town! MWUHAHAHAHAHA! ''And so, Galaximus and her most trusted friend, Squidkiller, depart, leaving for- Royal Woods? *'Galaximus: '''Herw we are! The Loud House! Alright, Louds! Listen up! I demand to see Luna so open up! Or I'll huff, and puff, and I'll blow your house down! Uh.... oops- I forgot I'm an Inkling, not a wolf. ''*she shrinks to normal size, and her and Squidkiller enter. As they do, and alarm sounds!* ''WAUGH! What is the meaning of this!? *'Lisa: 'New security measures. I have contructed an alarm system to warn of burglars, supervillains, and Clyde- in case he sees Lori. Now, what sort of rogue activity are you here to commit this time, Shiela? *'Galaximus: 'N-nothing! Listen, is Luna home? *'Lisa: 'Is she ever- can't get a moments peace around here with her heavy metal machine. Street name: her axe. She should be in her room. ''The two villains run up to Luna's room. They open the door, to see Luna jamming out, and stage diving from her bed. *'Luna: '''Thank you- Galaximus? *'Galaximus: 'Yes- It is I, the mighty Galaximus! Listen Lun- I hear you always wanted to see the day you hit- the big time. *'Luna: 'It's my life dream, dude! I could go on forever of my ambition as a rocker! *'Galaximus: 'Well, how would you like to advance a step closer to that dream? *'Luna: 'Really?! How? *'Galaximus: 'Come along with me, and I'll do the rest- dude. *'Luna (in her head): 'Hmm... should I trust her- I mean, she's a major pain in our sides, all the time! This whole thing could be bogus! But- I need to share my tunes with the world. ''(out loud) ''Alright, Shiela- I'll come along! *'Galaximus: 'Wonderful..... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *'Luna: 'Oh- this is my first lesson? Okay! HAHAHAHAHA! *'Galaximus: 'Come, my ladies! We have no a moment to lose! (to herself) And with my scheme well underway, this is a shoe-in to succeed! Heh heh heh! ''Meanwhile, in Inkopolis, Pearl and Marina finished their latest concert, when Marina finds a letter on the ground. *'Marina: 'Hey Pearl, come look at this! *'''Pearl: Coming! *comes to Marina to see the letter* I can guess already! That letter was left behind by a big fan of us, Off the Hook! *'Marina: 'see what's inside! *she opens it up* ''says- "You have done such great things for our humble city- you deserve a break! Please accept this all expenses paid, weekend long vacation to Mahi Mahi Resort! Woah- a vacation! That sounds great- I think we could sue a break from all our usual activities. *'Pearl:' What are you talking about?! Sure, we have a certain neon green inkling girl that takes our place on Turf Wars and Ranked Battles for the hostess role and announcements as well, but that's not all of our activites! Who'll replace them, huh, Marina?! *'Marina: never thought of that! Uh.... *'Galaximus: 'Off the Hook! Pleased to meet you! I hear you have a situation- needing a replacement. Well, consider the Goddess of Inklings at your service! *'''Pearl: guess WHO'S here, goddess. You've taken many jobs, but yourself? If it's you, we'll have to find a trustable partner to keep an eye on you! *'Marina: 'don't think you can host or sing properly. *'Galaximus: 'I can rap, and host a good news show! And I brought Luna Loud along! *Luna waves at Pearl and Marina* ''human, part of the Locked Room Gang, wields a wicked axe, and can watch over me, giving me proper comeuppance if it is warranted! Trust me- I would never let the heart and soul of Inkopolis down, would I? I am, after all, the Goddess of Inklings! *'Pearl:' of the Locked Room Gang? Okay! That's already acceptable! *'Luna: Heya, dudes! *'Marina: 'human! *'Luna: '''Say what? *'Marina: 'said hi. *'Luna: 'Uh... *'Pearl: doesn't understand us. Typical! Marina, I thought you can speak English at first, and you actually have forgotten how to do it?! *'Marina: 'can't remember.... *'Pearl:' So you're THAT forgetful. We don't have a translator for Luna to understand us now! *'Marina: 'hold up. I think I'm starting to remember again! ....Hi? *'Luna: '''Oh, so that's what you meant! ''John, Jerry and Titus arrive. *'John:' [Heya- Wait, GALAXIMUS?! What are you doing? Not here to fight.] *'Galaximus: 'do you mean? I am doing you all a service by taking the place of Off the Hook during their vacation! *'Titus:' actually letting you doing this, as long as you don't cause destruction. *'John:' (Hold up, waaaii-) *'Galaximus: 'the species I rule over is showing some trust in me! *'John:' late. Luna is playing her guitar to the tune of the "Goofy Goober Rock", unable to understand the conversation. * Marina: '''So Luna! What are you doing? * '''Pearl: least you've remembered, Marina! Have fun talking to Luna! (Although I really need to force myself to try to speak English at times... Ugh.) * Luna: Galaximus offered me to come along. She told me that she could help me realize my dream of becoming a rock star! * Marina: '''Are you sure you can trust her? She's evil, y'know. * '''Luna: '''She doesn’t seem to be up to anything, dude. And besides, if she reverts to her old self, we can always defeat her, no prob! * '''Marina: '''Well, you guys seem to defeat her all the time with barely any effort, so I guess I could probably let it slide. * '''Galaximus: '''Hey! I heard that! * '''Marina: '''So, it looks like me and Pearl will have to go now. We're headed for Mahi Mahi Resort! * '''Pearl: on! We don't have much time before our fans will block our way! * Luna: 'Alright, dudes! Have a nice trip! ''Galaximus is slowly walking away, giggling to herself. * 'Galaximus: '''Yes... yes.... have a ''GREAT TRIP! '' *'Jerry: (Oh gosh...) * Luna: 'Alright dudette, let's rock out! * '''Galaximus: '''You want to begin right now? Well- I admire your hustle, Loud. In that case, let us begin! * '''Luna: '''WOO! This is gonna be awesome! * '''Squidkiller: '''I can be a much better DJ than Marina ever could! Let's do this! *'Titus: what do we do? *'Galaximus: 'I'll tell you what you can do! As your goddess, I demand you to leave the premises and wait until we- I mean, uh.... we will be practicing our singing, and soon enough, you shall be blessed with my beautiful voice! *'John:' you sure? Because I don't think I really trust you... *'''Luna: '''When are we gonna start, Galaxi-gal? Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Pages without links